


唯一一次Mikkel遇见他的魔法

by eyisin



Category: Dark (TV 2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25028563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyisin/pseuds/eyisin
Summary: Jonas之于他像是夏天里一闪而过的永恒的魔法。
Relationships: Jonas Kahnwald & Michael Kahnwald | Mikkel Nielsen, Jonas Kahnwald & Mikkel Nielsen
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	唯一一次Mikkel遇见他的魔法

Winden的夏天总是在下雨。有一半的白天都昏暗无光，雷打很久，从天边慢慢压过来，直到突然之间轰地一下雨才下下来。

Mikkel从上小学起就不跟同龄小孩玩。  
起初，Mikkel甚至也不愿意跟哥哥姐姐混在一起。他总是一个人窝在房间里，捣鼓各种道具。有的时候，他会偷溜出门，在他爸妈要加班而哥哥姐姐沉溺于青春期的时候。只要随便编个藉口把保姆糊弄过去，就可以神不知鬼不觉。  
他其实也没有地方好去，通常就骑单车到森林外围，然后沿着人踩出来的痕迹一直往里走，到铁轨边。偶尔听到有别人在树林里，他就会停住脚步，转回头换条路走。Mikkel不想跟其他人打上照面。

两年前有一天，也是暑假，天闷得要命。云聚集在头顶，雨一直下不下来，天又迟迟不放晴，地面蒸出带着湿度的热气。  
Mikkel踩在铁轨上晃晃悠悠地走，杂草磨着他的脚踝。树林里一切都很安静，空气混杂着植物和泥土的奇怪味道。  
他是在桥洞底下遇到的Jonas，走过去之前他没发现有人。走近了才意识到石头背面有人坐着。Mikkel顿了顿脚步，下意识转身想走，可是那边坐着的人已经听到动静。  
他看着那人起身回过头，带着探寻的眼光看他。两人一言不发对视了片刻。  
Mikkel认得他，据说是姐姐喜欢的人，Martha的罗密欧。Mikkel在家门口见过他几次，还有的时候是隔着卧室的窗户。透过他房间朝着前院的窗户，能看到等在外面的人。  
但是他们没有当面说过话。  
他可以选择随便打个招呼然后跑掉，或者寒暄一下顺便让他不要告诉Martha见过自己。还没想好到底哪个选项比较方便省事，“轰”地一声，暴雨倾盆。  
雨水落地声在山林桥洞间回荡。  
时间过于巧了。

两人并排靠着石头坐下。  
“Martha说你会变魔术。”Jonas侧过头看他。  
Mikkel并不热衷于跟别人谈这个话题。就像在晚餐聚会上总有人起哄让小孩表演，他不喜欢那些人浮夸的像看马戏一样的表情。  
但也不能扫人家的兴。  
他摊平手，正反面都给看过一遍。接着做了那个从对方耳边变出硬币的简单把戏。  
他凑近Jonas，手从他耳垂虚晃过去，擦过他的发尾。  
不是什么不可思议的手法，Mikkel把硬币按在Jonas掌心。他看着Jonas收拢掌心，他看着Jonas蓝绿色的眼睛望向自己，他看着Jonas笑得露出了牙齿，说，“我可以留下这枚硬币吗。”没有连连称奇，没有小题大做。他只是攥住了那枚硬币，如获至宝。  
也许是因为天闷，也许是因为雷雨，Mikkel觉得有点头晕目眩，身体摇晃。  
他低下头，试图躲避Jonas的眼睛。还有Jonas像海风一样温和闪着光的笑。  
他想，Jonas真好看。  
“我爸爸以前也喜欢魔术，他有很多书。”Jonas的语调似乎有些兴奋，“你愿意的话可以来我家看。”  
他想，怪不得Martha喜欢他。

那一天之后，Martha和Magnus出去他也想办法跟在后面。跟其他朋友碰面人一多就没人搭理他了，Mikkel就像个拖在后面的尾巴。有时候Jonas发现了，就慢下脚步等他。  
Mikkel喜欢走在他半步开外的身后，踩着他的脚印走。一群人的时候，Jonas不大说话，但是跟Mikkel单独走在一起，一般都是Jonas在说。一会儿说学校的事，一会儿说读的书，还有各种各样滑稽故事，有时会旁敲侧击提起Martha，比如她都怎么讲起自己。他的很多故事里都有他爸爸，他的画家爸爸，可能连Jonas自己都没觉察到。  
有一回，Jonas跟他讲到自己小时候，大概跟Mikkel现在一样大。有个晚上只有他和他爸在家，那天雨格外大，从第一声雷响就开始断电了。他不敢一个人在屋里睡，点着蜡烛上阁楼找他爸，结果不留神把地板上的蜡烛踢倒了，烧掉了半幅画。他说他爸当时直接脱了身上的衣服把火扑灭的。说着他笑了起来，“后来我们家也经常停电，他们总是忘记交电费。”  
Mikkel扯了下他的袖子，认真地看着他说，“下次停电可以来我们家。”  
Jonas笑得更大声了。

夏天接近尾声的一个下午，他们又在树林碰了面。  
雨下得突然，一群人跑着跑着就散了。  
Jonas拉着Mikkel躲进了山洞，因为有点冷，两个人挨在一起坐了下来。这一天，Mikkel第一次讲起他自己。说到家里人，他说到有种距离感。Mikkel不知道如何去表述，他说他爱他爸妈，但是跟他们在一起的时候又好像身边空无一人。当每个人都在谈论同一件事的时候，他们只有语言在延续这件事，其实都在各说各话。那是一种让人感到有些恶心的心照不宣。  
Jonas没有说话，他们并排坐了好一会儿。然后突然，Jonas说，“虽然是这样，大家都是这样。我还是愿意待在Winden。”他抱着膝盖，下巴搁在手臂上，表情非常奇怪，像笑但是又有点难过。  
Mikkel定定地盯着这个侧面，觉得这样的Jonas面容模糊。像隔着浓雾看向河对岸一个被遗忘的世界。这是一种跟刚才说的截然不同的距离感。让Mikkel想起他做过的梦，想起他脑海中挥之不去的镜头，在树林深处渐渐走远，Jonas消失在潮湿的雨雾中。这个距离感源于不断消退直至不见的deja vu。  
Mikkel胸口一阵发紧，不自觉抓住Jonas的手腕。他突然就希望这个雨源源不断下下去，一直下到冬天结束夏天再至。

雨停后Mikkel和Jonas一起踏上回家的路。他们穿过铁轨，Mikkel从始至终低头看着脚下。然后转上公路，往Mikkel家的方向走。阳光一点点炽热起来，照在他们的背后，照在路两侧茂密生长的树丛。  
分别的时候Jonas还想跟他说什么，但最后到嘴边又变回了他一如既往的微笑。伸手在Mikkel头上摸了两把。  
逆着黄昏的光，Mikkel看到Jonas的发梢镀上一层光晕。他屏住呼吸。或许真正的未来就该是这样子的。  
他挥挥手说明天见。  
后天见。  
还有以后的每一个夏天。


End file.
